


Piggyback

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Bickering Like a Married Cou, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Ino eats a bit too much during a night out and decides she can’t walk the rest of the way home. Sakura helps her out.





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. This was inspired by [a cute watercolor](https://deshah.tumblr.com/post/170762546545/inosakura-for-femslash-february) by deshah.

“Ugh, I can’t go any further,” Ino said, a whimper that was the only warning Sakura got before Ino fell against her back. “Go on without me…”

Despite so saying, Ino’s arms wound around Sakura’s shoulders like ivy and her breath tickled Sakura’s ear as she snuggled in close. Sakura grunted, stumbling as Ino buckled her knees, putting all her weight on Sakura and throwing off her balance.

“What’s the big idea?” Sakura asked, her attempt to turn a stern look on her girlfriend stymied by said girlfriend pressing her face into Sakura’s neck. She huffed, adjusting her footing and ignoring the curious looks other people on the street cast their way in passing. Rolling her eyes and her shoulders, she prodded, “Ino-pig?”

“For once,” said Ino into Sakura’s skin, “I'll allow you to call me that. I should’ve had them box my dessert.”

“Like I told you?” Sakura asked, amusement winning out over annoyance. She put as much condescension as she could into the consoling pat she gave Ino’s arm.

Ino snorted, nuzzling her way back up to Sakura’s ear to return, “Like the big brain you keep behind that big forehead knew I should, yes.”

Sakura huffed again, but she had started it, after all. She shook her head to hide the way she leaned in return for Ino’s nuzzling. Setting her feet, she said, “I suppose it can’t be helped then.”

Even though she telegraphed the move, Ino still squealed when Sakura ducked to catch her behind the knees and haul her properly onto her back. A giggle bubbled out of her, smothered when she leaned in to drop a kiss on Sakura’s temple.

“Okay,” she said, “for tonight, you’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“What do you mean, for tonight?” Sakura demanded, pitching her voice with false offense and slacking her grip on Ino’s knees just enough to make her squeal again and wrap her arms around her tighter.

“Keep that up and I’ll take it back,” Ino warned her, tossing her head to make Sakura stumble. “And, obviously–”

They bickered, and smiled, the whole way home.


End file.
